1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch, and more particularly to a door latch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of door latch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,579 to Potter et al. In Potter et al., the door latch comprises a case 30 including two spring legs 123 formed therein, a latch bolt 31 engageable in the case 30 and including two ramps 128 formed therein, and a spindle 32 engaged between the outside knob 26 and the inside knob 28 and capable of acting on the camways 116, 119 so as to pull the latch bolt head 111 inwards of the case 30. The spring legs 123 slidably engage on the ramps 128 of the latch bolt 31 so as to push the latch bolt head 111 outwards of the case 30.
However, it is very difficult to form the spring legs 123 which extend slightly inwards of the case 30, so that the manufacturing processes are complicated and the manufacturing cost is increased. In addition, since the spring legs 123 act on the ramps 128, most of the forces of the spring legs 123 exerted on the ramp are dissipated, and only part of the forces can be used for biasing the latch bolt head 111 outwards of the case 30, so that the spring legs 123 are required to form with great and sufficient resilient force. Furthermore, the spring legs 123 are apt to be broken.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional door latches.